max's secret
by merg1998
Summary: Max Lopez is keeping a huge secret from the entire world, he is gay, and recently its getting harder to keep the secret ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the George Lopez show, I am making this fan fiction for my pure amusement**

**summary: max Lopez is keeping a huge secret from the entire world, he is gay, and recently its getting harder to keep the secret**

**all in max's pov**

its getting harder to keep my secret, I am gay, I realized it 2 years ago, and ever since then I've been keeping it a secret by going out with girls and telling people about fake crushes just to be sure know-one has any doubts, the only person who knows my secret is Benny, and she is perfectly OK, she nearly killed me when I told her, she tried to hug me to death lol.

_Flashback_

I was sitting in the living room trying to decide if I should tell Benny, when she walked in on me hiding under my hands.

"whats up max" she said looking like she already knew

"n-nothing Benny" I said not able to hold back a stutter, then I knew that I wouldn't get out of there without her knowing

she sat down across from me and said "you can tell me anything, I promise you I wont tell anyone if its a secret"

I found it odd that she was being like this, she was being nice and acted like a real friend, so I decided to tell her, I removed my hands from my face, "im g-gay" I whispered, and started to cry out of fear she wouldn't except me

she sat there and just started to smile, WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON!?

"dude, its ok, I already knew, and its ok to cry I know this must be hard for you" said Benny, as she looked the most caring in a long time.

"why are you being so caring and nice?" I said, I just HAD to know, its bothering the crap out of me.

"i put up a tough person act, but I trust you to know the real me, i am caring, nice, and hate mean people, but I act different because I want George to be a tough guy" she said, and I started to smile, my dad can act like a big baby most of the time.

"how did you know I was gay" I said in fear it was to obvious, I wasn't ready for everyone else to know yet

"you would always look at guys a little bit to long and whenever Carmen had guys over, you would say hi in a stuttering way and then run out of the room, it is a little to obvious" she said, and I mentally slapped myself, how could I make it so obvious.

"thanks for excepting me, and thanks for also telling me how obvious it was, I need to fix that, and please keep it a secret, I'm not ready for anyone else to know I like guys, and not girls, BTW the whole 'I like girls' thing is just an act" I said as I fell asleep, I faintly heard Benny say"your welcome" as she took the blanket off the back of the couch and tucked me in, then I fell into a deep sleep.

_flashback over_

its been 2 years since then, and I haven't changed much physically, I only got taller but mentally, I made it less obvious that I was gay, I play football, have a girlfriend, and act happy with my life and I told Benny everything since then, and we became closer than ever.

But recently its gotten harder to keep my secret, my dad wants the family to spend more time together, and I don't want that, I want to quit the football team because I hate the sport and my girlfriend wants to take it to the next level and make love, but I tell her that I don't wanna do that until I am 18. and from both of those things, I've fallen into a depression.

I wonder how long I can keep this secret, not much longer I know that much.

**I am not good at fan-fiction, but I think this was pretty good.**

**Tell me your thoughts on this, I really want to know.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the george lopez show, ABC owns it**

**Ok so I know when max said benny tried to hug him to death was a lie, I am SOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry about that, but I promise, no more lying**

**max will have an emo look in this story**

max got up at around 6:30 when his alarm clock went off, so he went to the bathroom to get ready, he took a half hour shower since he doesnt go to school till 7:30, after he got out, he went to his closet and pulled out a pure black outfit, he only wore all black on days he just wanted to curl up and die, so he slipped on the skin tight black shirt with a flaming skull on it, along with the skinny jeans he stole from carmen, which she never noticed.

He went to the bathroom and fixed up his typical look, he put his hair over his left eye, and put on his eyeliner, he decided that he was going to dye his hair striped with the colors being black and red, no-one ever questioned his look anymore, but his dad wasn't to fond of it, but said nothing.

He left his room and went downstairs and saw carmen, and his dad there in the kitchen.

"hi dad, carmen" I said with a tired voice, which I always had in the mornings

"hi max, ally called and said that she needed to talk to you, it sounded serious, she is coming over for diiner, she will talk to you after that" said george, my dad, ally is my 'girlfriend', but instead of keeping up this act of 'just waking up, I decided to sound worried.

"what? I hope it isnt about our relationship, its going fine, were both happy" I lied, im not about to have them know that I didnt care about her

"its probably just her wanting to take it to the net level" said carmen, dad gave me the look that said 'not in my house you dont'.

"I wont do THAT dad, I told her I wont do that until I was 18, and she understands" I said with the truth, while fixing my hair which my dad tried to get out of my eyes.

"i dont like your hair like that, a lopez guy doesn't have long hair, expecially shoulder length, its to gay"said george, which made my blood boil, and I snapped.

"whats with you dad, I love this look, and so what if I have long hair, and I wear black on sad days, and listen to music you hate, its who I am, and you wont change that" I snapped, why does he have to be so mean to my look, its good for me, it feels natural.

"its not hurting anyone dad, and I know he took my jeans, but I was going to give them to him anyways, plus he really likes this look, and you WONT change him" said carmen, I decided then and there that I would tell her tonite that I was gay, I wanted her to know.

"ITS WRONG BECAUSE I DONT WANT MY SON LOOKING LIKE THIS, HE'S A FOOTBALL PLAYER, NOT SOME DEPRESSED GIRL!" said george, and I just had it

"well I love this look dad, it fits me, and you are half right, I AM a depressed person, and thats who I am, and your the only person who doesnt except that I no longer look up to you the way I did 2 years ago" I snapped back to my dad, I was telling the truth, I saw carmen at the kitchen table glaring at dad with evil, deadly eyes, ah how she will glare at him tomorrow

"my son will be a football playing, perfect girl loving, guy, and NOTHING will stop that, you will do as I say" said george

"over my dead body" I said, then I grabbed my bag, and went out the front door slamming it. I pulled out my music and blared it. I faintly heared my dad yelling at me and I looked back seeing carmen holding him back from running after me, the I turned around and walked to school.

Carmen's pov

I knew my little bro was gay, and I excepted him. So I held my dad away from him

"LET ME GO CARMEN, COME BACK HERE MAX!" said george

I grabbed my dad, and yelled for benny, as she came in, she heared the yelling and I had her hold george while I yelled at him

"dad how can you say those things about max, so what if he's different, thats who he is, and I dont see the problem with it" I said, I have had enough of him

"WHY DOES EVERYONE DEFEND HIM, HE IS A LOPEZ MAN, NOT A FAGGOT" george said, I snapped.

"get out of this house" he flinched" OUT" I yelled as he ran out the front door,

" what made you snap?" said benny

"i know max is gay and I have had enough of my dad" I said, I knew benny knew the truth about max

" he told you" said benny, lol I found that funny, I dont know why

"no, but I have a feeling he will tell me soon"i said, then she smiled

"he hasnt had a boyfriend yet, but I know he trusts you, george just wont get it that this is who max is"

said benny, I wish I knew what she was keeping from me. After a while she said "I know you wanna know what im keeping from you carmen, but its his place to say, not mine"

"ok" I said

max's pov

when I got to school I marched right to the football coach's office, and said "i quit the team"

"what, why?" said the coach

"i just dont feel it anymore" I said, speaking the semi truth.

"ok, well the team will miss you, have a good day max" said the coach, I nodded and walked away

**how did you like the chapter, I gave carmen a pov because that was what it was feeling, I hope you like it**

**I hope you like max's look, because I love it**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the george lope show, ABC owns it**

**I hope like this chapter**

after dinner, ally took me up to my room and sat me on the bed, and she looked mad at me

"max, why wont you go to the next level with me?"

I decided to lie "because im asexual, but im still excepting it, im sorry" I put up a fake pout, I knew what was coming next

" YOUR WHAT!?, why didnt you tell me, I am your girlfriend" she said, then I sprang to my feet, im done with her

"not anymore, im breaking up with you, and feel free to spread around that I am asexual" I said, the she stormed out of the room, then I went downstairs to get carmen, and she sat on my bed, and when I knew it was safe, I spoke

here I go "im gay carmen, and I just lied to my now ex girlfriend that I was asexual, please except me"

"i do except you, I figured it out a while ago, and I want to ask you a question, benny is keeping something from me, what is it?" she said, oh no, I have to tell her but how do I do it?

"i c-cut" I whispered, then she hugged me as I cried into her, I knew she would be excepting me, but it's still hard.

"its ok max, go to sleep, i'll tell dad and the others the news, night max" said carmen, the I drifted off to sleep

_carmens pov_

I went downstairs and whispered into benny's ear to meet me in the living room in 5 minutes, then I said to the whole room" max just broke up with ally, so he's asleep upstairs, and he wants me to tell you, that he is asexual" the whole room gasped at this, and dad looked furiuos

"WHAT!?" he yelled, "he is asexual, what does that mean" said george, you are so stupid dad

"it means you dont like buys or girls" informed benny, 'thanks benny' I said to myself

"that explains alot, I except him, whats wrong george?" said mom, I knew he was about ready to kill max.

"he cant be asexual, all my plans, marriage, kids, perfect job, perfect life, all gone, you know what, Im going to beat the sexuality back Into him" said george, and that was the last straw for my mother

"george get out of my house, were through, and if you even think about coming back here, you will get hurt" said my mother, go mom, you tell george

"but honey he's-" he got cut off by everyone in the room

"OUT" and so he packed his bag's while I guarded max'x door, and he left

**how was that, sorry it was short, I was in a rush, and tired**

**next chapter will be good, promise**


End file.
